Mindy's Journey
by HanField
Summary: Mindy needs one more thing before she can rule the thron, but will this journey be harder than it looks
1. Chapter 1

"Mindy, as you know I will not be the ruler of the seas forever, and when that time comes, I need you to be ready to take my place, but you can't do that until you have earned the virtue of peace, for without it a ruler would be nothing."

"But daddy, how did I get this virtue." Mindy had just turned 18 and was now old enough to take over the throne, but as she has just found out, she needed one more thing before her assurance as Queen was definite.

"You most travel to The Seas Of The Forgotten, there you will find a master willing to help you achieve this special virtue. It seems like just yesterday when I was traveling to those seas to get my virtue, but of course this is different for you. Times have changed, things are much more dangerous out there for a girl like you. So I have arranged for two very brave men to take care of you, and watch over you on your journey to The Seas. You can come in now boys." Two people came walking into Daddy's throne room. One was a yellow square with eyes that made him look crazy, he was wearing brown pants, and white shirt with a pin on red tie and black shoes, the other guy didn't look as smart, he was wearing green pants with pink flowers on, and he was shaped like a star, his eyes just made him look even more stupid.

"Mindy, I want you to meet Sponge Bob Square Pants, and Patrick Star. They will be helping you on your journey." Mindy remembered these guys, they had been sent to get back daddy's crown after it was stolen by Plankton, they even saved the town from plankton by singing an odd song, something to do with Goofy Gubbers.

"We've met before,"

"Good, than you should no problem getting to know each other."

Mindy went into her room to start packing, she had no idea how long she would be gone, but better safe than sorry, but come to think of it, she could always buy clothes from a store, but would there would be stores in The Seas, and also if she as going to buy clothes than she would need to bring money, and how much would she bring, would things be expensive there? As Mindy was thinking about this clothes dilemma, Sponge Bob, came up the stairs and stood in Mindy's doorway.

"Ready to get started?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Mindy said stuffing some clothes into her pack. I'll just roll with the punches, she thought.

She said good bye to her daddy and all her various stuffed animals, and prepared to leave the castle. Contrary to what many people thought, Mindy had never more than a few 100 feet away from the castle, and to be beginning a journey that would take her well over 100 feet away, made her stomach kind of queasy. But if these two dim whits could do than so could she, and besides, what could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mindy, as you know I will not be the ruler of the seas forever, and when that time comes, I need you to be ready to take my place, but you can't do that until you have earned the virtue of peace, for without it a ruler would be nothing."

"But daddy, how did I get this virtue." Mindy had just turned 18 and was now old enough to take over the throne, but as she has just found out, she needed one more thing before her assurance as Queen was definite.

"You most travel to The Seas Of The Forgotten, there you will find a master willing to help you achieve this special virtue. It seems like just yesterday when I was traveling to those seas to get my virtue, but of course this is different for you. Times have changed, things are much more dangerous out there for a girl like you. So I have arranged for two very brave men to take care of you, and watch over you on your journey to The Seas. You can come in now boys." Two people came walking into Daddy's throne room. One was a yellow square with eyes that made him look crazy, he was wearing brown pants, and white shirt with a pin on red tie and black shoes, the other guy didn't look as smart, he was wearing green pants with pink flowers on, and he was shaped like a star, his eyes just made him look even more stupid.

"Mindy, I want you to meet Sponge Bob Square Pants, and Patrick Star. They will be helping you on your journey." Mindy remembered these guys, they had been sent to get back daddy's crown after it was stolen by Plankton, they even saved the town from plankton by singing an odd song, something to do with Goofy Gubbers.

"We've met before,"

"Good, than you should no problem getting to know each other."

Mindy went into her room to start packing, she had no idea how long she would be gone, but better safe than sorry, but come to think of it, she could always buy clothes from a store, but would there would be stores in The Seas, and also if she as going to buy clothes than she would need to bring money, and how much would she bring, would things be expensive there? As Mindy was thinking about this clothes dilemma, Sponge Bob, came up the stairs and stood in Mindy's doorway.

"Ready to get started?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Mindy said stuffing some clothes into her pack. I'll just roll with the punches, she thought.

She said good bye to her daddy and all her various stuffed animals, and prepared to leave the castle. Contrary to what many people thought, Mindy had never more than a few 100 feet away from the castle, and to be beginning a journey that would take her well over 100 feet away, made her stomach kind of queasy. But if these two dim wits could do than so could she, and besides, what could happen?

Chapter Two

They walked right past Sandy's house and Squiward's house. "No time to say good bye," Sponge Bob said. But as they walked past The Krusty Krab, Sponge Bob and Patrick veered to the side and went inside The Krusty Krab.

"Hey Mr. Karbs, did you get those 15 krabby patties ready for us?" Spongbob asked. This red crab came out from behind the cash register. He had big eyes and was wearing a blue button shirt with blue jeans.

"Yeah, their ready, but I still don't know how I'm going to make it on my own for a month. Who's going to cook all the patties?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone to replace me for a while, and when I get back you can fire them." This high pitched laugh erupted from Sponge bob's mouth. Did he usually make that noise, Mindy wondered. Mindy tried to laugh like he was, but no noise could be heard when she was trying to make her voice that high. When she went down an octave a small sound could be heard, but it was no where near as annoying as Sponge bob's. I guess I'll just have to settle with my boring, normal, non-high pitched laugh, Mindy thought.

After Mr. Krabs had wrapped up all the krabby patties in a little brown plastic bag, and handed them to Patrick for safe keeping, they headed out of the door and back into the wide open pavement of Bikini Bottom. Everything was so bright and cheerful here. Except for when plankton ruled it, which had only happened twice. One time when this town was still called Bikini Bottom Shire, and King Krabs was ruler. The other was just a few short weeks in the past when Plankton had stolen Neptune's crown and Sponge bob and Patrick were sent to retrieve it.

"Have you guys ever been to The Forgotten Seas before," Mindy asked. If they hadn't, then how would they know where they were going.

"Oh yeah, twice actually. We passed by it on the way to the place where Plankton hid you dad's crown. And that's where Gary ran away to, when I started neglecting him." So don't worry we know our way around those waters."

Behind them lay the Chum Bucket, the small restaurant that Plankton owned. No one ever went there, it was a surprise the place was still in business. But inside the chum bucket there was pretty high tech stuff, and that was made Plankton smile, as he looked out at the three making there way away from Bikini Bottom.

At that moment Plankton's computer wife sprang into life, "What are you planning this time?" She asked, in her normal, I'm bored of life, why I can't I just die and go to hell, kinda voice.

"I've been reading up on my family's history, and it says here that once my great great great great great grand dad was ruler over all of Bikini Bottom Shire. His name was Planktonamor, and he ruled over the city with his giant king jelly fish dragon. That, my dear Karen, is where the Time Machine comes in. I will use this device to bring back The King Jellyfish and stop those three from ever getting to The Forgotten Seas. And then after time, when Neptune dies of old age, and no one is there to take his place, I will over throw the government and become ruler once and for all." Plankton did his evil laugh, than went over to his time machine and put in the numbers 1325. There was a bright flash a pink light and then next thing you knew, there was a giant jellyfish in The Chum Bucket.

"Listen carefully," Plankton told The Jellyfish, "I want you to find and destroy these three people," Plankton held up pictures of Sponge bob, Patrick and Mindy, "And do this with haste, I want them finished before they come within 30 feet of The Forgotten Seas."

The Jellyfish took off into the bright afternoon sun. Soon it would be dark, and the team would stop for a rest, that was when The Jellyfish would make its kill. It was this thought, and it alone, that helped Plankton fall asleep with a big grin on his face.

**So I know it isn't extremely good, like some of the other stories you see on this website, but tell me what you think because I would like to know.**


End file.
